


there's only vinegar pouring from your lips

by gardenmoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, i'm excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenmoon/pseuds/gardenmoon
Summary: “I am calm. I am nothing but calm all the time.”
“No you’re not. You’re fifteen seconds away from starting a fight at all times.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to kick the weekend off right I guess.  
> Here's a lil soft steve/bucky.
> 
> (Based off of this prompt http://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/145234175163/writing-prompt-536-thats-what-they-said)

Steve always stares with intensity.

 

Whether it's at a sketch or a day dream, his eyes are always sharp and seeing. Sometimes the harshness melts away (especially when it's directed at a passing by child or a pretty person) into a softer gaze of curiosity. 

 

Bucky sometimes has problems knowing what exactly he's staring so harshly and why. Somedays it's easier to tell; Steve's eyebrows crinkle and his mouth opens and closes a little when sketching, a silent mumble only he can hear. 

When he's angry both his forehead and eyebrows crinkle, his jaw tightens and you _know_ he's about to do something stupid. Bucky's taught himself how to distinct which one is which, but of course Steve's a wildcard and can't be understood completely (and Bucky ~~loves~~  hates that about him).

 

Today's one of those rare days Bucky can actually tell what Steve is thinking because he just bloody socked a man in his mouth.

 " _Christ_ ," Bucky hisses, backing away from the hot dog vendor. He had just finished buying them both lunch and of course Steve wonders away, hearing or seeing something worth noting. 

 

“She said no you creep!” Steve had growled, “Leave her alone!” 

 

The girl he had been speaking about (Lena? Linda?) adjusts her dress and pulls her purse higher onto her arm, looking slightly dazed. Bucky recognized her as the quiet florist that worked down the street from him. 

 

The offending man gets his wits about him, focusing his angered eyes on the thin man. “That’s funny, I don’t remember you bein’ in this conversation.” The man snarls. 

 

Bucky gets a small flash of panic in his gut, the guy was _big_ and could get in some good swipes. He couldn’t let anyone hurt steve. Bucky gets into a stiff stance, making himself look bigger. Staring down the guy until he got the picture that if he even _thought_ about touching steve there’d be hell to pay.

 

“Ugh, shut up Johnny. He’s right. Back the hell off.” Lena/Linda huffs and snaps around, storming away. Johnny skitters off following her. Steve straightens himself (as much as he can, with his bent back and all) and slides himself to Bucky’s side. 

“Always gonna pick a fight, hmm?” Bucky mutters into Steve’s good ear.

 “Buck,” Steve gripes. 

 

“Why can’t you ever be calm?” 

“I am calm. I am nothing but calm all the time.”

“No you’re not. You’re fifteen seconds away from starting a fight at all times.”  

Steve groans and lulls his head to the side. 

 

“Well it’s not my fault nobody in this city is a recent person! C’mon Buck, he was being a real ass.” Steve cringes while Bucky wraps his arm around his skinny neck, the meat of his palm against Steve’s cartilage. 

 

“I know he was punk. I know.” Bucky sighs a little, disguising his relief as disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's pretty small and timid, but it is my first ever fan fiction and done at 11 o'clock at night. Thanks for reading!


End file.
